Journées Télé
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Recueil d'OS: Quand chevalier rime avec télé, la tranquillité du Sanctuaire est fortement éprouvée ... (Suite directe de Soiré Télé)
1. Ces animés!

Hello tout le monde ! Voili-voilou comme cadeau pour les fêtes de fin d'année une nouvelle série comique, principalement sur nos Golds chéris et faisant directement suite à un de mes OS -qui à ma grande surprise à été assez apprécié- j'ai nommé Soirée télé! (Je m'améliore niveau titre, hein ? =D)

Parution de textes plus ou moins long, allant du grand nawak au texte (un tout petit peu) plus sérieux, seulement attention ! Si j'arrive à publier quatre textes par an sur cette série, ce sera le bout du monde, donc soyez patient(e)s pour la suite.

Pour tous ceux/celles qui n'ont pas lu Soirée télé : Saori Kido emménage au Sanctuaire ! Et avec elle bien sûr, toutes ses affaires. Seulement c'est qui qui doit se trimbaler toutes les marches jusqu'au treizième temple pour déposer les affaires de la miss dans ses nouveaux appartements, hein ? Ben les chevaliers d'or, évidemment, c'est quand même eux les plus habitués à ce sport local (et presque olympique) qu'est l'ascension du Sanctuaire. Alors pour les récompenser, dans son immense bonté, la jeune fille décida d'offrir à ses guerriers musclés une grande télé, qui fut déposée au treizième temple…

Premier texte principalement centré sur ce pauvre Deathmask, mais pas que. Ci-dessous un joyeux nawak, bourré des pires blagues stupides possibles, autours d'un animé japonais que je me suis décidé à regarder il y a peu et qui a au moins le mérite de me faire bien rire en pensant aux Gold Saint.

Discraimer : Ben non tient, je les mets à la fin du texte, pour renforcer le suspense.

Rating K+

Joyeux noël (un peu en retard), bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

**Ces animés !**

* * *

Le bien nommé Deathmask, chevalier d'or du Cancer, pire assassin du Sanctuaire et actuellement seule personne au monde à avoir moins de goût niveau déco que Valérie Damidot, était une personne qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer, sous risque justement de faire partie de la décoration. Hors, depuis quelques minutes déjà, un nombre assez important de personnes étaient en train d'enfreindre l'une des règles essentielles maintenant le Cancer au calme … et le faisait sciemment en plus.

Le cauchemar du Cancer avait débuté de façon somme toute banale. La télévision du treizième semblait l'appeler et il montait, hypnotisé comme tous ses compagnons dorés, à l'exception farouche du dernier résistant : Shaka, faux-aveugle mais vrai-chieur. Tous apportaient des offrandes (à savoir des chips et des bières) à leur nouveau gourou (à savoir la télé), qui prenait maintenant presque plus de place dans leur vie que la femme d'affaire idéaliste avec qui ils devaient de temps en temps partager leur « préccciiieuuux », quand elle décidait de ramener sa perruque violette, imitation vrai poil d'Atlante certifié, vers eux. Tout cela pour « Renforcer la cohésion entre eux » et accessoirement échapper à toute la paperasse du Sanctuaire tout en venant bouffer leurs offrandes … aucun respect, cette déesse.

C'est donc en prenant place sur l'objet qui avait le record du nombre de corps alanguis sur lui que nos chevaliers s'installaient confortablement les uns sur les autres, pour regarder en direct le dernier match de l'équipe de football d'Athènes. Match qui se passait au demeurant à dix minutes en bateau du Sanctuaire. Mais les nouvelles larves de ce lieu anciennement saints préféraient tous le moelleux de leur canapé, capable d'accueillir treize chevaliers, quand Kanon était présent, un Grand Pope à la retraite, plus une déesse au gros cul (à cause des chips selon elle, faudrait voir à varier les offrandes).

Alors que le match allait commencer, un petit cri suraigu se fit entendre près de l'entrée de la pièce. Tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver les deux nouveaux arrivants, à savoir un petit mouton roux et son presque-papa violet, dont les doux yeux exprimaient un « pardon » silencieux, qui eut vite fait de glacer de terreur les braves chevaliers… Sans l'intervention de Camus, bien entendu, c'est dire si les agneaux du premier étaient forts.

-Super, vous êtes tous là, bêla le petit. Shiryu m'a passé une série animé du Japon, en me disant que ça vous plairait à coup sûr ! Alors maître Mû et moi on est passé par l'arène et les temples mais ne voyant personne, j'ai eu peur que vous soyez partis voir le match et …

Devant le babillage incessant du gamin, les ors reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur Mû, qui tenait dans ses mains l'objet incriminé, à savoir un coffret d'animé. Le leur présentant alors, ils n'y virent qu'une simple série à l'apparence inoffensive, répondant au doux nom de Fairy Tail. La couverture représentait un chat ailé bleu et un jeune homme aux cheveux parme maniant du feu. Tout semblait donc normal et parfaitement sain dans cette série, à première vue. Les chevaliers se détendirent un peu.

Le Taureau pris alors la situation en main, promettant au gamin qu'ils viendraient _tous_(tout en jetant un coup d'œil explicite vers ses camarades) regarder cette série le lendemain, mais que pour l'instant ils étaient devant un match important. Heureux, le petit atlante repartit gaiement en informer ses amis divins, qui tenaient pour une mystérieuse raison à savoir si leur cadeau avait été visionné, au grand étonnement des ors ...

Ils comprirent donc le lendemain, quand le premier épisode fut regardé, la nouvelle technique des divins pour régler leurs comptes avec eux, alors qu'apparaissait à l'écran l'esprit céleste du Verseau, femme sirène semblant aussi hautaine (voir plus si c'était possible) que leur Verseau attitré. Verseau qui d'ailleurs resta parfaitement stoïque, lâchant juste devant le nombre de regards posés sur lui un « On verra bien les vôtres » glacial, les stressant soudainement. Ils étaient maintenant obligés de regarder tous les épisodes pour ne pas froisser l'honneur du chevalier des glaces. Même Milo n'osa pas encore relever le fait que l'esprit céleste semblait avoir un petit ami. Il se renfrogna juste, se promettant d'avoir des explications avec Camus si le petit ami en question n'était pas l'esprit céleste du Scorpion. Puis arriva celui du Taureau, gros … taureau/vache, au comportement assez pervers, qui fit rougir de honte le timide Aldébaran, heureusement soutenu par ses confrères dans cette dure épreuve.

Il y eu alors une accalmie.

C'est au cinquième épisode que débuta réellement l'enfer du Cancer, quand il vit la clé d'or avec l'emblème de son signe dessus. Aussitôt ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur s'accéléra et il sentit un poids le retenir. Se retournant brièvement pour remarquer que c'était du à ce bel enfoiré de Poisson, tout sourire, qui voulait probablement s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuie pas pour pouvoir se foutre de lui après coup, il grogna. Cet être était le diable réincarné !

Puis la porte du Cancer s'ouvrit sur … un ciseau volant. Le ciseau revint cependant rapidement à son propriétaire, qui fit hurler de rire l'ensemble de la caste dorée, surtout le douzième or, alors que l'esprit du Cancer se révélait être un coiffeur.

Et les blagues vaseuses débutèrent.

-Ben alors mon Angie, je ne te connaissais pas cette passion, minauda Aphrodite. Mais dis-moi, tu ne coupe pas un peu trop bas ? Je ne te confierais jamais ma chevelure, si c'est pour y perdre ma tête.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il y en a autant sur tes murs ! Tu t'entraînes à coiffer les macabés en cachette en fait. Renchérit un Scorpion amusé.

-DeathMask, le grand coiffeur d'outre tombe ! S'esclaffa le cadet des Gémeaux, tous deux hilares.

Et cela continua, les ors se payant joyeusement la tête de l'italien, écarlate, touché dans sa trop grande fierté. Le plus colérique des assassins se promit alors de rajouter plusieurs têtes dans son temple … Non, pas celles de ses collègues, il entendait déjà suffisamment geindre le douzième à son goût. Ni celles des divins, merci bien, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se les encadrer ceux-là, haha. Mais plutôt celles d'autres japonais, un particulièrement dont le nom s'affichait en gros sur la jaquette du dvd.

Oui, foi de Cancer, celui ou celle qui avait créé cette série allait payer cher ce moment où il avait été la risée du Sanctuaire … A part si !

Se retournant avec rage vers un poisson bleu plié en deux de rire dans les bras d'un Shura étrangement calme, il ne put s'empêcher son habituel sourire sadique de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Hey Aphrodite, j'attends de voir ton signe. Des thons, ce serait ta représentation parfaite.

Un silence choqué se fit alors dans la salle. Les hostilités étaient lancées.

* * *

Voilà ! L'idée m'est bien sûr venue en voyant l'apparition de l'esprit céleste du Cancer dans Fairy Tail, qui m'a juste fait hurler de rire comme une mongole, alors que les traits de cet esprit étaient remplacés dans mon imaginaire par ceux de ce pauvre Deathmask … Il a fallu me réanimer (on ne le dira jamais assez, les mangas sont dangereux XD).

Donc disclaimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada, je ne fais que jouer à embêter ses merveilleuses créations. Fairy Tail lui appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Sur-ce, je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce premier texte vous à plu !

PS Spoiler (mais très léger): Quand Milo se rendit compte que même dans Fairy Tail, le Scorpion et le Verseau étaient ensembles, il n'y eu pas de grosse crise de larme ni de jalousie, mais … disons que ces deux là furent les seuls ors à trouver que cette série avait du bon ... sous la couette.


	2. Quoi d'neuf docteur?

Pairing : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

Rating T pour le language (en même temps avec ces deux là c'est difficile de faire plus soft)

Discraimer : Toujours le même blabla, les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas, et patati et patata …

Hey tout le monde, Happy Valentine's day à toutes et tous ! Et voilà un petit drabble bien guimauve de ma part pour cette jolie fête 3. Alors oui je sais, guimauve et dragons ça ne va pas bien ensemble, mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Manganiark : Hey bonjour si tu passes ici ! Je te remercie pour ton précédent commentaire qui m'a bien fait rire (comment ça, les Golds se vengeant ? Nooooonnn, ils sont bien au-dessus de tout ça … hmmmm … pauvres bronzes, j'aimerais pas être à leur place ^^'). Enfin bref, j'espère que ce petit texte te plaira aussi. Bisous !

* * *

Quoi d'neuf docteur ?*

* * *

Rhadamanthe leva lentement les yeux de sa paperasse, posant son regard sur le «présent » que venait de lui faire -mettre sous le nez- son amant. Relevant un sourcil étonné tout en fixant le coffret DVD, il prit la parole, méfiant.

-Merci pour cet étrange cadeau Kanon, mais tu sais, il n'y a pas de télévision ici.

-Ca je le sais, imbécile ! Cingla l'autre.

_L'amabilité personnifiée_, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'anglais.

-… Mais j'm'étais dit que -si tu veux- tu pourrais venir au Sanctuaire regarder cette série avec moi, le soir quand tu sors du « boulot ». Camus et Milo me l'on conseillée et j'me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire … C'est anglais après tout, rajouta-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste dédaigneux.

Clignant des yeux trois fois avant de se reprendre, Rhadamanthe reposa ses yeux à l'expression clairement choquée sur la jaquette du coffret. C'était bien la première fois en trois ans de relation que le grec lui proposait autre chose qu'une soirée cul ... Il réussit quand même à répondre.

-Docteur Who donc. En effet c'est probablement anglais. Mais autant d'épisodes ça ne se regarde pas en une soirée, il va falloir que je revienne plusieurs soirs pour tout visionner alors.

Sa voix était basse et hésitante, et il fut encore plus étonné de voir les orbes bleues de son amant s'allumer de malice avant de répondre fièrement. Allons bon, qu'avait encore inventé l'ex-dragon des mers ?

-Ouais, et selon Camus il y a une trentaine de saisons comme celle-ci, Milo m'a juste conseillé de commencer par ça.

Un tendre sourire vint alors illuminer le visage anglais devant ces si peu Kanonesques sous-entendus.

* * *

Voui c'est court et gnangnan à souhait, mais je vous avais prévenus ! Et puis la blague sur Docteur Who est facile aussi, mais j'assume.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :3

*PS : Bunny power !


End file.
